


Taxonomy

by ADeedWithoutaName



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeedWithoutaName/pseuds/ADeedWithoutaName
Summary: We name things.  It's what makes us human.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16





	Taxonomy

A _nest_ of vampires.

A _sounder_ of rawheads.

A _swarm_ of muscas.

An _abundance_ of incest jokes.

An _ambush_ of rakshasas.

A _flight_ of dragons.

An _overindulgence_ of hangovers.

A _murder_ of harpies.

A _pathway_ of good intentions.

A _skulk_ of kitsune.

A _mischief_ of ghouls.

An _overflow_ of bad decisions.

A _kaleidoscope_ of djinn.

A _lifetime_ of consequences.

A _corruption_ of demons.

A _pack_ of werewolves.

A _family_ of corpses.

A _shuushuu_ of okami.

An _excess_ of indirect murders.

A _quiver_ of lamia.

A _gospel_ of apocalypses.

A _memory_ of zanna.

An _eternity_ of nightmares.

A _coven_ of witches.

A _run_ of sirens.

A _baggage claim_ of traumas.

A _bask_ of crocatta.

A _choir_ of angels.

A _brace_ of pishtacos.

An _ocean_ of regrets.

A _cete_ of wendigos.

A _sute_ of skinwalkers.

A _graveyard_ of deaths.

A _list_ of unwanted resurrections.

A _disappointment_ of gods.

A _flange_ of rugaru.

A _bible_ of prophecies.

A _descendance_ of phoenixes.

A _generation_ of vetala.

An _album_ of dead futures.

A _muster_ of wraiths.

A _journal_ of longing.

A _cluster_ of arachne.

An _obstinacy_ of boykings.

A _grist_ of Knights of Hell.

A _desolation_ of Leviathan.

An _abattoir_ of innocents.

A _wake_ of nachzehrer.

A _pair_ of brothers.

A _catastrophe_ of Winchesters.

A _waning_ of hoped-for sunrises.

A _permanence_ of known-of midnights.


End file.
